The function is to provide Program Investigators with complete in vitro and in vivo gene delivery solutions to facilitate[unreadable] completion of their specific aims. This Core will:[unreadable] 1. Achieve economy of scale and quality assurance through centralized generation of recombinant DNA[unreadable] and viral constructs by highly trained personnel.[unreadable] 2. Provide technical expertise, consultation and training in PCR, RT-PCR, sequencing, recombinant DNA[unreadable] and protein expression and purification procedures.[unreadable] 3. Establish and disseminate new genetic technologies.